Heavstiel A Castiel Fan Fiction
by Heavstiel
Summary: This is a love story between me and Castiel. Enjoy


**Chapter One**

I was creeping my way through an abandoned warehouse that was infested with demons. I had to stay as quiet as I possibly could be because I knew if they found me it was over with. Clenching a silver knife in one hand and flask full of holy water in the other, I slowly crept through. Carol was on the other side of the ware house and that's why I was there; I had to save my best friend. I could ear footsteps on the platform above me and I quickly hid behind some boxes. I watched the two figures walk for a moment then stop, they must have heard me, shit! They started running down the steps towards me; I got up and ran towards the side of the warehouse where Carol was and I could hear them on my tail. I jumped into a doorway and kept quiet; I watched them run past me. As they got further down the hallway I crept out and followed them; surly they would take me to Carol. All of the sudden a bright flash came from the end of the hall. It was so bright it knocked me to my knees! _What the hell was that? _I thought as I dropped to the ground. Suddenly a piercing noise came through the halls and busted the lights and windows. I covered my ears and crawled towards it. The noise was unbareable and soon enough I was passed out cold.  
When I woke up I was in my Voltz Wagon bus' driver's seat. I jumped and looked to my side, "Carol?" There she was, sleeping right beside me. _What the Hell is going on here? Had I been dreaming this whole time? _"Carol!" I nudged her arm, "Carol get up!" Carol jumped; startled, "Huh? Where are we?" "We're in the van but I don't know how the fuck we got here? Do you remember being trapped in a warehouse?" Carol pointed out my window, "Uhh Yeah. You mean that one right there?" I turned my head, "Well I'll be damned.. How the Hell did we get out? Do you even remember?" I looked at Carol and could clearly tell that we were both confused as fuck! "D-Did someone? Save us?" Carol asked, "I don't know who could have... Mom is in Mississippi right now on a vamp case, so I doubt it could have been her?" We both peered out the window, still, confused as all get out. Carol began to panic almost, "Then what was it?! What happened in ther?! Could we be dealing with a trickster? Or dream root? Could any of that have even happened?!" "Carol calm down! Did you see a bright light of any kind?" Carol looked down, breathing heavily, "Yeah! Yeah I did! These demons were about to burn off my tattoo and posses me and then come after you, then a light seaped through my blindfold and I heard them scream. And then I blacked out and now here we are!" Carol had seen the light too so I knew I wasn't crazy! "Yeah that light was what got me..." Carol looked at me with big eyes, "You don't think...?" "Don't be stupid! Whatever it was I'm totally gratful but I have a mother that I need to go help!" I threw on my seat belt and started the van. Carol huffed as she threw on her seat belt, crossing her arms and peering out the window, "I'm just saying! It could be possible!" I snapped back at her, "Possible that what?! That a fucking Angel saved our asses?! Carol really think about us?! All the people we let die and all the sins we've commited! Why would an ANGEL! Want to save US!? You're the last person I would think to believe that a fucking angel saved us!" I propped my head on my hand and my elbow on the window. Carol looked upset, like she was going to cry, "Okay... You don't have to bite my head off..." I sighed and clenched the wheel with both hands, sitting up straight, "I'm sorry... I'm just on edge right now.." Carol looked at me, "I know.. It's okay; but can we PLEASE find somewhere to crash and eat?" I laughed, "Yeah."  
We stopped at a diner that was attached to a cockroach motel. Carol pinched up her nose, "Really? Here?" I sighed, "It's all we can afford at the moment alright? At least it's food and a place to sleep." "True." As we made out way into the diner a little old lady took our order. She was sweet. As Carol told the woman what she wanted I looked out the window and saw a man in a tan trench coat and suit looking right back at me, I looked down and smiled only to look back up and see no sign of him. _What the? Where did he go? _"Earth to Heaven!" Carol jercked me out of my thoughts! "What do you want shit head?!" Th old lady chuckled, "Oh... Nothing... I;m gonna go get a room." As I stood up Carol grabbed me by the arm, "Diabetics gotta eat young lady!" She glared at me; I pulled my arm away, "I'll be fine mother! I'm not hungry and I have one Apidra pen to last me until Mississippi, so get off my case I need to save that!" She huffed, "Alright... If you say so; be careful!" I laughed, "How hard could getting a room be?" I winked at her and walked outside into the motel office.  
When I got our room I went inside and started painting on Devil's Traps and warding sympols. I would wash it off when I left but better safe than sorry, right? I went into the bath room and peered into the mirror. I looked like total shit. I turned on the water and splashed some on my face. When I raised up from the sink, there was the man in the trench coat standing behind me. "Hello Heaven." I jumep around and punched him in the face, "SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted, it felt like I just punched a metal wall! I ran into the other room of the motel, "Stop!" Before he could finish his sentence I jabbed my knife in his chest, but... It didn't phase him? He pulled it right back out and dropped it, "Heaven! Enough! I am here to help you!" I jumped up on the bed and put my back to the wall, "Oh yeah right! Who the- No! WHAT the fuck are you!" He pinched his lips together and sighed, "I'm Castiel; and I'm an angel of the Lord."

**Chapter Two**

My eyes grew wide as I stepped down from the bed, "An... Angel? You're joking right?" He looked down and then back up to me, his eyes were glowing blue and I felt the room start to shake, "What the Hell are you doing?!" I fell to the floor. Suddenly a bright light came from around him. _What the actual fuck is going on?! _I thought to myself. I put my arm above my eyes trying to look at him and not be blinded! Then I saw them; a shadow of enormous wings stretched accross the wall. _Holy shit... They're real! _Before I could finish my thought the light dissapeared and Castiel interjected, "Yes. We are quite real." He walked to me and held out his hand. I reached out and grabbed it as he pulled me to my feet. Dumfounded, I looked him in the eyes, "You could hear what I was thinking?" He looked down and back up again, "Yes. Yes I can." He almost looked nervous. _Shit; he's adorable. _"Thank you." He said looking at me with the most serious expression on his face, "S-sorry I didn't mean for that to um... Well... Yeah sorry.." He turned around, "It's okay. Where is the other girl?" "Carol?" "Yes. The one the demons were after." "Um... She is at the diner eating. What do you mean after? There was a plot behind that?" Castiel turned to me, "I take it you don't know," He looks down, "There's a hoard of demons after you and your friend. They will stop at nothing to see that your souls get to Crowly." I stepped forward, "Why?! What have we done?" Castiel turned to me, "Are you familiar with the name Joseph?" I pinched my nose up and felt my blood run cold, "My exboyfriend?" "Yes," He nodded, "He's put out a demonic hit on you. He sold his soul to have the two of you killed." _That crazy mother fucker! _Castiel looked at me through his lashes with an expression on his face that said, 'you don't say.' "Only thinking the truth." "I can't argue with you there." I giggled a little then stopped when I noticed him looking at me, "So how can I call this thing off? Is there anyway to stop it?" He looked up with wide eyes, "Yes actually." "And that is?" Before he could get a word in Carol busted through the door,"DID YOU FEEL THAT EARTHQU- Who the fuck are you?" Carol slammed the door behind her and looked at me, "I'm Castiel; Angel of the Lord." Carol's jaw dropped and she looked right at me, "Get bitchy again! I told you it was angels that saved us!" Castiel inturupted, "Actually it was just me." _Why is he so adorable?! Is it even okay for me to be attracted to an angel? _"It's fine." Castiel said with his head down in my direction. My face flushed three new shades of red. Carol looked at us both in confusion, "Okayyy Casanova. Why are you here? Why did you save us?" I grabbed Carol by the arm and took her over to the table, "You're gonna wanna sit down for this, babe."  
"Sooo; you're telling me that Joey? Skrawny, alien looking, Joey!? Put out a demonic hit on us? WOW! Talk about cray! Is there any way to stop it?" I jumped to my feet, "Yeah," I looked at Castiel, "How do we stop this? You said there was a way!" Castiel looked at me, same dead serious expression he has had ever sinc he got here, "Well... I have already disscussed it with Crowly," "Crowly!? As in Crowly Kind of Hell!?" Carol's jaw hit the floor! I looked at her, "Shh, let him finish." Castiel pinched his lips together and looked in my eyes, "Yes. I talked over this deal that Joseph had made. He agreed that if Joseph's soul comes from you or your... Friend," He looked at Carol and back at me, "give him Joseph's soul. He will end the hit. Call it off completely." I looked at Carol; she and I both looked confused and a little excited. "So, what? We track down the queer and kill him? That's it?" Carol stood beside me, "Well... Sacrifice him. To Crowly." "We can do that," I said picking up my duffle bag off the motel bed, "But I don't wanna waste anytime. Get your shit, Carol. Let's get out of here. Castiel? You riding?" Castiel looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "If you wouldn't mind, yes. I'd like to keep my eye on you." We held a gaxe for what felt like forever. Carol looked at Castiel, then at me with a gross expression on her face, "Break it up you two! We have work to do!" Castiel looked down and from what I could tell he was blushing, "She's right." He cleared his throat. I stood staring at the floor as he walked past me and out the door. I could hear him in the distance, "Can I sit up front?" "HA! In your dreams Casanova!" I grinned and shut the door behind me. _On the road again... _

**Chapter Three**

As we road down the highway Castiel sat sideways peering out the window in awe. I looked at him in my rearview mirror and smiled. Carol caught me looking and nudged my arm, she whispered, "You don't really think that you and that thing can have a this, do you?" I gripped my stiring wheel and glared at the road ahead; Carol could see the frustration in my eyes, and she could see I was also a little hurt by her comment, "Hey... I was just saying, Heaven... You know that it wouldn't work out between you and him... I'm just-" "Looking out for me?" I scoffed, "I appriciate it, Carol, but I can handle myself and I'm pretty sure I don't want to try and get it in with an Angl! Okay?" Carol sighed and sank into her seat, "Alright." I looked back into my mirror and saw Castiel staring at me. To keep from letting Carol hear, I started thinking; _I know you heard that. She is only looking out for me she doesn't want me hurt. _Castiel looked out the window, "I'm not going to hurt either of you. I want to help." I sighed, "I know you do. I'm very greatful that you're here with us." I looked back into my rearview; we locked stares again for about 30 seconds. Not paying attention I swerved into the other lane! Castiel jumped from his seat and pulled the wheel to the right and stopping the van. Both stunned we stopped and looked at each other, my mouth wide open, "Huh... Jesus take the wheel..." Castiel sat back in his seat and brished off his coat, "Very funny." He looked at me with a serious expression. Carol didn't even budge, she was sleeping too soundly; thank goodness.  
A few more miles under the tires I heard my phone ring from inside my duffle bag, "Excuse me Angel; but would you grab that for me?" I said flirtaciously with a wink. Castiel lookes at me, rather confused, I take it he doesn't get hit on often, it was cute. "Um?" I giggled, "Just hand me the phone you dork!" "Oh. Right." He reached in my bag and pulled out my cellphone that had already cut to voice mail, "Oh it's Mom. She'll call back." Just as the words left my mouth, the phone rang again, "Hello beautiful!" "Heyyy!" My Mom sounded happy to hear from me; I smiled, "How is everything going in Mississippi?" "Great actually. Found the nest and let Jason take care of the rest. It got messy but we got the job done!" "That's great! Listen; I need you to do me a favor. We're heading towards Georgia-" "Georgia!? What the Hell are you doing going to Georgia!?" She interupted sounding worried, "Listen," I explained, "I've found out that Joey's punk ass made a deal to get me and Carol fried, extra crispy. I'm going to hunt down the little fucker and send his ass to Crowly so I can end this shit before they end me and Carol!" "That little son of a bitch! Look; Zech, Jay, and me will meet you down there! Just get into Ringgold and stay put!" "Momma, no, we've got this." "Heaven Leigh I am not letting you take on Crowly, King of Hell alone!" "Mother I'm not alone!" "Carol doesn't count!" "MOTHER! We aren't alone!" All of the sudden Castiel had the phone, "Vanette? Yes. Castiel. Yes. Okay." Castiel hung up the phone, "She said she loves you two and to please be safe." I looked at him, confused, "How the fuck do you know my Mom?" Castiel looked at me, "A few years ago. I saved her from Crowly. You were only a baby then, as was Carol." I slowly turned my head back towards the road, "Okayyy... Creepy." I could feel Castiel looking at me with those, 'what did I do?' eyes. _I'm joking. Stop being cute. _He sighed and looked down, "I am not in control of the attractiveness of my vessle." I couldn't help but to bust out laughing! He was too adorable and it really made me happy.  
We pulled into a truck stop in Nashville, Tennessee to eat. It was a ghost town there and I was a little puzzled. I brushed off the thought and headed towards the entrance, "WAIT!" Castiel yelled from the van. I turned around in panic, "What is it?" Castiel ran to me, "We need to get out of here! Now! Get in the car!" "Bu-" "NOW!" The Angel yelled. I jumped back and ran for the van. I noticed that Castiel was walking into the store, I hung myself out the window, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Castiel didn't answer me. As he burst throught the double doors, five or six demons came out from behind the counter. Castiel stretched out his arm and then a bright flash happened; all the demons were dead, just lying on the ground with their eyes black looking like they had been burnt out. Castiel got back into the van. As soon as he shut the door I scolded him, "You mind telling em what that was about?" "I just saved your life." He said looking at me rather sarcastically. Carol rose up from her slumber and yawned, "What I miss?" Castiel looked down at his feet, "I... I apologize for taking the front seat. You looked more peaceful lying down." "Yeah, uh, thanks. Heaven have you talked to Nette?" "Yeah. Her and Jay whipped out the nest. She's probably going to head back to the batcave and lay low for a while." "Did you tell her about Joey?" "Yeah..." _I don't think it's a good idea that we tell her that you and my Mom know eachother. _I thought, looking at Castiel. He nodded in agreement.  
As we drove off he and I told Carol about the incounter at the truck stop. "Wow! Wish I could have saw that! Cas, you're not so bad." Castiel smiled, "Thank you." _Huh? So he can smile... He's even cuter now; great! _He peered at me, "Thank you." My face flushed red and I sunk in my seat a little. We finally entered Ringgold where the little fuck had been staying for ever since I met him! Carol climbed into the front seat and plopped herself between Castiel and me, "So where we gonna check out first?" I looked both ways at the stop sign and sighed, "I guess we'll check out his grandma's and go from there. Why don't you get on Facebook and creep him, see if he has posted any status' that have a location attached boo." Carol jumped back in the back and pulled out her iPhone. I shut off the van and unbuckled from my seatbelt, "You guys stay here. I'm gonna go ask is she's seen him." Carol, who was too busy fiddling around on Facebook nodded, Castiel looked at me, "I don't smell anything strange, you're okay to go by yourslef." I smiled, "Thank you Cas, my fine feathered friend." He looked at me with confused eyes. I giggled and climed out of the van.  
While I was gone Carol climbed into the front seat, "Listen, Castiel, I-" "Save it. I know what you are going to say. And, no, I have no intention on hurting either of you. Especially not Heaven." Carol's eyes widened, "I'm not worried about you physically harming her. I'm worried about you bre-" "Breaking her heart?" Carol pinched her lips together, rather annoyed at him for finishing her sentence, "Yes! Heaven is fragile and the last thing she needs is another heartbreak!" Castiel looked at Carol with the most serious expression, "I don't think you understand. I would never dream of breaking her heart. I only want to protect her." Cas turned and looked out the windowl waiting for me to come out of the trailer. Carol shook her head, "I'm gonna trust you Castiel. Bcause I can feel how powerful the love you have for my best friend is; but I'm telling you right now that if you break my trust I will-" "Kill me?" "I'll fucking try!" Carol shot back. Castiel looked at his feet, then back out the window to see me heading in their direction. Carol hopped back in the back. When I got back into the van you could cut the tension with a knife. Carol was quick to break the silence before I could ask what had been talked about in my absence, "Anything?" I sighed, "Nothing. She hasn't seen him in a few weeks. Says he is staying with some cousins but she doesn't know where. What about you? Anything on his Facebook?" Carol leaned over the seat showing me her phone, "There have been a few pictures posted about three days ago. He's on a beach, Savannah maybe?" I shighed and put the van in gear, "Doesn't hurt to try!"

**Chapter Four**

As we crossed the city limits into Savannah, Georgia, Carol started to complain of being hungry and insisted we ger a motel for the night, "Alright. I'll find us a cheap hotel and we can crash for the night." "We need to stay hidden." Castiel interjected. Carol shook a spray paint can in his face, "Gottcha covered, Fluffy." Castiel put on his ever so adorable confused expression at her comment. I giggled as I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked the van. After checking in I thre Carol the keys, "Go grab us something to munch on boo boo." She winked at me and smiled, tossing me the spray paint. I began painting the walls with warding symbols. Castiel was standing in the door way, I looked at him, "You okay?" He looked at me and made his way towards me. Grabbing my sides he pulled me to him and looked me in the eyes, "I'm never going to hurt you." He said as he let me go. I backed up a few steps; flustered, I remembered I had the ability to speak, "Yeah... I know... Are you sure you are okay Castiel?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "I'll be fine. I just need you to know that I don't; nor eill I ever have any intention of hurting you, Heaven." I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair, "I know Cas; I know" I pecked him on the cheek and made my way to the large mirror in front of the bathroom, "I'm gonna shower, okay?" He nodded, "Okay."  
As I climbed out of the shower I could hear the TV on what sounded like cartoons. I dressed fairly quick and walked out to the sink. Castiel was sitting about a foot away from the TV in a chair with the biggest grin stretched across his face. Again; he was too adorable. I giggled under my breath and turned to look in the mirror; _Blech.. I really need to start losing some weight. _"You're beautiful." Shit! I keep forgetting he can hear what I'm thinking! I looked down and my face flushed a cherry red, "Thanks..." I sighed as I started to brush my teeth. Castiel cut off the cartoons and sat silently in the chair. I raised up from the sink and took my hair down from the towl. Casteil turned ans looked at me, "You look like you need some rest. You should lay down." I looked at the bed, "Yeah," I looked back at him, "I guess you're right. You gonna sleep any?" "I don't need sleep." He interjected. I smiled and walked over to the bed, "I should call Carol first. Make sure she is alright." Cas nodded, "Yes. Do that."  
I smiled as I hung up the phone. Castiel was looking at mw with a concerned expression, "She's fine! She's on her way back right now, she ran into an old friend at Taco Bell!" Cas pinched his lips together and let out a heavy sigh, "Doedn't she know you cannot trust the people you once knew when living this lifestyle?! She is putting you both in danger!" "Cas; chill. Carol is a big girl, she can handle herself." I rolled onto the bed and snuggled myslef under the covers, "Are you going to turn off the light?" I looked at him, "I never sleep with the light off." He nodded, "Are you afraid of the dark?" I raised up, "No. I'm afraid of what's in the dark." He looked at his feet. I laid back down for a moment and looked back up at him, "Are you just going to stand over me like that all night cause I doubt I'll be able to sleep like that." He looked up and looked around the room, "Uhh... Right.." He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, oppisite where I was laying. He flicked on the cartoons again. I smiled and snuggled more under the covers, "Goodnight Cas." I said warmly. He turned his head towards me, I could hear him smiling, "Goodnight."  
I woke up around 7:45 in the morning. There was no sign of Castiel anywhere. I stood up and walked to the window; I looked around for Castiel but he was no where in sight. _Cas? _I thought, _Castiel? Where are you? Can you hear me? _Suddenly my stomach started to turn. I doubled over in pain, "CAS!" I cried out for my angel. Carol jumped to her feet at the sound of my cry for help, "Heaven!?" She ran to me and held me in her arms, "Shit! Heaven? Heaven! Stay with me damnit!" My vision started to go blurry, "Cas..." I coughed and felt myself fading into what felt like a deep sleep. All I could hear was the faint sound of Carol's voice, "Heaven!" Carol laid me on the floor and got up to scramble our things together. I tried to get up and crawl to the bed, "No! You lay right there and stay still!" Carol scolded, "CASTIEL WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" She screamed, silent tears were falling from her from her face. The las thing I remember is Cas appearing out of no where, "What's going on?!" Carol turned to him and snapped, "HELP HER!" I felt Castiel scoop me up off the ground; I held onto the back of his coat. As I drifted into unconsiousness, I remember how he smelled, how safe I felt being held by him. After that, everything is black...

**Chapter Five**

I jerked out of of chair. I couldn't remember hardly anything and it was freezing! I had an awful headache; I sqinted my eyes and let them go into focus as I looked around; I was in a hospital room, and right in front of me was Cas, sitting beside a hospital bed, looking at me. I looked myself over and saw I was wearing a hospital gown; I was confused, I started to cry, "C-Cas?" Castiel turned around, "Heaven! Are you alright?" He kneeled down in front of me. Now hysterical, I looked at him, "Cas am I dead?" Cas put his hand on my face, "You're not dead. You're in the spirit word right now it seems." I choked up, "But I'm dying?! Can you save me? What happened?" "The doctors say that it was some sort of diabetic episode. I brought you here, you aren't dying; but we need the reaper to think you're dead." My lips quivered; I was scared and confused, "A reaper? What are you talking about?" Castiel stood up and turned to the window, "Joseph found out you were tracking him down. He trapped the reaper that will take his sould to Hell; he's sending him after you. If the reaper senses you're close to death, or presant in the spirit world he will notify the boy and then show up." As Cas turned to me he, unlike myself, noticed Carol standing in the doorway. She looked puzzeled and a little pissed, "Cas? Who are you talking to? What do you mean reaper?" Cas looked at the chair I was sitting in and sighed, "Heaven. She's sitting in the chair. She's in the spirit world." Carol threw her bag into the chair next to me, "So you're using her as bait?! What the fuck Cas!" I stood up, "Carol, chill-" "She can't see you," cas interjected. Carol got face to face with Castiel, "You better bring her back Castiel! Or I'm going to-" "We need her in there! She can break the trap on the reaper and he can take us to the boy! He-" "He's a reaper! He reaps! He wants to kill her!" Castiel slamed his hand on the table at the end of the bed, "Would you listen to me! He wants nothing with Heaven or you! He wants Joseph! At this moment he is trapped! If we break the hold that Joseph has on him he will take up to him and allow us to kill him! The reaper isn't interested in any extra work; if the boy didn't have a hold on him he wouldn't come for you period! If we agree to break the hold I promise you he will take us to him so he can finish the job he was origonally given!" Carol sighed; but before she could say anything the room turned cold. Cas looked at me, "He's coming."  
Carol, Cas, and I stood in front of the door in the chilling cold; waiting for the reaper to show up. As we stood there I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened my eyes, there was the reaper, staring me right in the face, "Why hello there; Heaven, Castiel." Castiel looked at him, "We have no time for idle chat. Take us to the boy and we'll break the trap he has one you." The reapers eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. Carol looked confused, "Who are you talking to?" Cas turned to her, "It's fine. Let me handle this," He turned to the reaper, "Take us to Joseph and we will take care of him!" The reaper crossed his arms and huffed, "What is awfully funny is... The boy? Joseph. Is at the exact same hotel that you all were at. After I," He paused and looked me in the face, chills went down my spine, he scoffed, "After I collect your pretty little lover's soul; he agreed to lift the trap, and come with me, willingly, when I come back for his soul." Castiel stepped in front of me, "Listen to me reaper! I'm not letting you take her; it isn't her time!" The reaper laughed, "What are you going to do Castiel? Kill me? I'd like to see you try. If it isn't her time; what is she doing here?" Castiel turned to me and put two fingers on my head. Before I knew it I shot up out of the bed; and I could no longer see the reaper! Carol ran to the bed side, "Heaven! Do you feel okay?" "Yeah; I'm fine. Cas! What the Hell just happened?" Cas sighed and turned to me, "We have to get back to that hotel. He is there. The reaper will stop at nothing to break the hold that Joseph has on him. That means killing you both." I looked at Carol, "How do we do that?" I asked looking back at Castiel. He huffed, "We have to kill him. That reaper was assigned to him; he is the reaper that will take his soul to Hell. No matter how we kill him, his soul is going to be going with that reaper. We need to move quickly. Reapers are clever; I'll meet you two back at the hotel." "Wait Cas-" Before I could finish what I was saying he was gone! I looked at Carol, "Let's move babe." She said, standing up and extending her arm to help me out of the bed.  
When we got to the hotel, Castiel was standing outside of a door that was teo rooms down from where we had been. He nodded at us to come to him, "Is that where he is?" Carol said, speed walking ahead of me. Cas nodded and opened the door reviling Joey tied to a chair. Carol speed walked into the room. Speaking in Latin, she pulled out her knife and at the end of her chant she whispered, looking Joey right in the eye, "You've had this coming mother fucker!" and jabbed her knife right into his heart. He let out a scream; Castiel looked at me, standing there in pure shock, I found the strength to speak, "Waist no time, right?" I looked at Cas and he looked down. Carol turned around breathing heavily, "Alright; what now Angel boy?" Castiel looked at her, "We wait for the reaper."  
We sat and waited for the reaper to show up. Carol and I had almost given up hope that he was going to come at all! Then the room turned unbearably cold. Castiel turned to the door, "The deed is done. Return his soul to Crowly and tell him that we have things that need to be discussed!" The chill went away and I guess so did Joey's soul. Castiel put his hand to his head and with a bright flash of light, the body was gone. _Is this it? Is it over? What now? _I thought, looking at the now even more attractive angel! I then heard his voice in my head! _**It isn't over just yet. We still have business to attend to with Crowly. **_My eyes widened, _Are you in my head Castiel? __**Yes. **__You can do that? __**Yes. **__Well then... What kind of business are we talking here? Cause I'm not looking to sale my soul or anything! I know that Carol isn't down for that either! __**No! I won't allow that! But we need to leave now. We have no time to spare! **__Gotcha. _I looked at Carol, "Uh... I guess we need to be heading out now?" She nodded in agreement and headed to the car. I looked at Castiel, "You ridin' or flyin'?" He looked at me and smirked. _That's a beautiful smile you have there. _I thought, winking at the adorable, socially awkward creature. He chuckled and looked down then back up at me, "Thank you. You... Have a wonderful smile also." I smiled at his remark and bit my lip. We stared at one another for several seconds, smiling. Carol walked back into the room and laughed, "Okay! You two! Break it up we got a King of Hell to go bartter with; let's move." Castiel's smile fadded to his ever so serious expression, "Right." She said, clearing his throat. I stood up and walked towards the van to find Carol in the Driver's seat, "Ummmm? Excuse me Miss. Bennett; but what exactly do you think you're doing?" Carol hung herself out the window, "Listen here Leigh! You are in no shape to drive! So get in, buckle up, and shut up!" I giggled, "Fine! Cas? You coming?" He looked at me with his big, beautiful, puppy dog eyes, "Would you like me to?" I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Of course!" I said warmly with a smile. He smiled and we made our way to the van. As we pulled out I sighed and looked at Carol, "We're off to see the King!" Her and Cas laughed at my cheessey remark and we headed down the highway.

**Chapter Six**

As we were going dowm the road my cellphone rang; assuming it was just my Mom I answerd, "Hello?" an unfamiliar accent came from the other end of the phone, "Why hello there? Heaven? I presume?" "Who is this?" I raised up a little, confused. Castiel came close behind me, so he could tune into the call. "Oh don't worry darling. We haven't met... Yet that is." "Just tell me who you are! What do you want!" I yelled into the phone. I pulled the phone away from my face and looked at the screen, _666? What the Hell? _Castiel looked at my phine then to me. He swallowed, "It's Crowly." _HOW DOES CROWLY HAVE MY NUMBER CAS?! _I glared at him. He put on his, ever so adorable, 'what did I do?' face and shrugged his shoulders. I grinned a little before putting the phone to my face, "Listen; I know who you are, and I'm on my way to you! I'd rather not talk to the King of Hell on the phone!" I snapped, ending the call. Carol's eyes shot to me, "That was CROWLY!? How do you know Crowly's voice!" She peered at Cas. Cas looked her in the eyes and then looked right back down; Carol could be very intimidating at times; "I know his voice becasue I have spoke to him. I, do, get to have some what of a social interaction from time to time." I could sense Castiel being rather sarcastic, or at least he was trying. I couldn't contain my laughter. Carol glared at me, "Well. Yeah, I know that. So you just have a great memory with voices or do you just see him that often?" Cas looked at her, "I'm an Angel." He said in a, 'are you serious?' kind of tone. I giggled. Castiel's expression turned serious and he looked at me, "Did he tell you where he was?" "No?" Cas huffed, "I'll find him." Suddenly Cas was gone. I turned and looked out the window, _Where did you go? _No answer. I looked at Carol, "I guess he'll be back." I said, "In the mean time... I want tacos." Carol grinned, "Alright amigo."  
We sat at the Mexican reasturant and joked for a while. It felt good to get a break from all the stress. In the middle of our joking, Castiel appeared beside me, "Hello Heaven." I jumped, "Shit! Cas! You scare the Hell out of me dude!" "My apologies." Castiel looked down. I smiled and put my hand on his, "It's alright." He smiled. "Find anything out Cas?" Carol asked; Castiel's expression turned serious, "Crowly is at an abandon tire shop in... Well... The ghettos of Atlanta." I snorted trying not to laugh as loudly as I wanted to. Cas looked at me, I looked back and smiled, _You're adorable, Castiel. _He blushed and I looked at Carol, "So; after here we head to Atlanta, find the tire shop," I looked at Cas, "And then what?" Castiel cleared his throat, "We'll have to go in and talk to him. Let him know that the job was done and why it was done." Carol looked at Cas, "But I thought you said he knew why we were going to kill him?" Cas looked down, "Yes. But; you two have to confirm with him the job was done, and that you know about the orders that were given to kill you." Carol leaned back in the booth, "How do we confirm this kill?" "We show him the knife you used to kill him maybe? Cas?" I said, Cas nodded his head. Carol stood up and thre some money down on the table, "Alright; let's get to it!" Castiel stood up, "Wait!" Carol turned around and looked at him. Cas stepped back a little and looked down, almost as if he was afraid of her! I smirked and looked at Carol; she smirked back, knowing exactly what I was thinking! Carol put her hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Dude I don't bite, what's up?" Cas looked up, "Um. Right. I think it would be best if we held off until dark to avoi-" "To avoid the cops." I interjected. Cas looked at me, "Yes," he nodded and smiled. I gavve a warm smile back. Carol snapped her fingers and I looked at her, "What?" I giggled. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well... it's 5 now. So it'll be dark soon. What do we do to kill the time for an hour or two?" I looked at Cas and locked my arm with his. His eyes widened and he looked at me, surprised. I smiled at him; he smiled back. I turned my head to Carol, "We could go scope out the place where Crowly is stashed?" Carol nodded, "I'm down." I looked at Cas, "What about you handsome?" I giggled, his face flushed and he studdered, "Um; as am I." I smiled and blushed a little, he was precious, everything about him was amazing. When I returned from my thoughts, Carol was standing at the door, "Shall we?" I smiled and walked towards the door, pulling Castiel beside me. He smiled and locked his arm tightly with mine, stolling out the door; and for once in a really long time, I was happy.  
I was still letting Carol drive, as much as I hated it! Although this time it wasn't so bad; because of Castiel. I looked up in the rearview mirror at Castiel; he was staring out the window with a serious expression on his face. I found myself thinking things about the Angel of the Lord that weren't so holy! I wiggled in my seat a little. When I snapped out of my thoughts I noticed he was looking at me; I blushed, wondering if had tuned into my thoughts! I looked out the window, trying to avoid his stare, but I couldn't, his eyes were so beautiful and blue, I couldn't help but to keep looking back at him. My 'un-holy' thoughts started again; I wiggled in my seat some more, I couldn't believe myself for thinking that way about an ANGEL! Carol looked at me, concerened, "You alright Kid?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her, "Uh... Yeah.. I'm fine." my face flushed and I looked out the window, Carol always knew when I was lying, but if something was bothering me and I didn't want to talk about it she left it alone until I was ready. I looked back in the mirror to see Castiel looking right back at me, with the same concerned expression as Carol. _**Are you sure you are alright, Heaven? **_Castiel's voice rang in my head; I looked at my feet, _I'm fine. __**You're lying. **__How'd you guess?! _I rolled my eyes and smiled, _**Perhaps I can help? **__I doubt that Cas. __**Why? **__I just know that you wouldn't be able to. _My mind wondered to the un-holy thoughts once again; and Cas picked up on them! _**If that's what is bothering you; I'd like you to know that I could in fact... Help. **_I snapped back into reality, my eyes widened and my face turned a new shade of red! I turned my head and looked at him, he grined at me. I smiled and turned my gaze to Carol, "Think we could stop at a g-" "At a gas station?! Please! I am way ahead of you, I'm dying of thirst!" Carol cut in. I giggled, "Awesome!"  
Carol climbed out of the van, "I'm gonna put something in the tank just in case." I nodded. Our van wasn't much, it smelled kind of funny honestly, and the gas hand didn't work; so we never really knew where we stood; but it was good enough for us! As long as we had that van we would always have a home. I slipped on my worn-out checker board Vans and opened my door. I was still weak from my last hospital trip, and Castiel knew it. Before I could even get a foot out of the door he was standing in front of me, "You're still very weak; you need assistance." Then in one swift motion, Castiel had me in both arms! I wrapped my arms aorund his neck, surprised. I looked at his bright blue eyes, on his face he had a look of accomplishment; like he was very proud that he was helping me out of the van. I started to blush and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to kiss him; or him kiss me! Suddenly his facial expression turned serious and he was leaning closer to my face. I slowly moved towards him, knowing what was about to happen! Just before his lips met mine, a gruff, deep voice came from the distance, "CAS!" Castiel looked up quickly and sat me back in the van, "Stay here." He said, kind of demandingly. Disregaurding his orders, I climed slowly out of the van and slowly walked in front of it so I could get a better view of who had called for him. There were two men. One was tall, with really long brown hair; the other was a little bit shorter and had short blonde hair. They were both pretty hot! Yet, my eyes were still on the Angel. Cas stood and talked to them for a minute or two, I couldn't make out heads or tails of what they were saying; but both of the men looked very concerned.  
Out of no where Carol popped up behind me, "Who are they?" I jumped and put my hand over my heart, "Jesus fuck you scared the Hell out of me woman!" She giggles, "Sorry; here I got you this," she handed me a white Monster Energy, "but seriously, who are they?" I cracked open the can and took a drink, "I'm not even sure; the blonde one yelled for Cas. Do you think they're hunters?" Carol shrugged, "I don't know; but I;m diggin the tall one!" I laughed and playfully slapped her on the arm. When I turned my head back to Cas and the two men, they were walking towards us. I ran to the other side of the van where Carol was pumping gas, "Carol! There coming this way!" Carol peeked over the gas pump then looked back at me, "Shit; does my hair look okay?" I glared at her/ Before I could say anything Castiel was beside me, "Hey Cas! Who're your friends?" Carol said, giggling like a school girl. I kept silent and started to take another drink of my Monster; Cas looked at Carol, "This is Sam and Dean. They're hunters as well." _Sam and Dean? Where have I heard that before? _I thought. I looked at them, "Nice to meet you guys." I looked back at Cas, "How do you know these guys Castiel?" "Cas dragged me out of Hell. Question is; how do YOU, know Cas?" Dean interjected. Carol went all defense mode and stepped in front of me, "We know Cas because he helped us get rid of Heaven's bastard ex-boyfriend after he'd put a hit out on us. Why? Is there a problem?" Carol peered at both of them. Castiel stepped forward and turned to Sam and Dean, "We're on our way to Crowly. To prove that the job was done and to end this hit that was put on them." As he stood infront of Carol and I, I realized I was the shorted one in the group. I took another sip of my Monster, "Who exactly are you two clowns anyway?!" Carol snapped. Sam, the tall dark haired one, stepped in front of his brother, "I'm Sam, and this is Dean. We're the Winchesters." I gasped, nearly choking on my Monster! _Winchester?! _As I busted into my coughing fit Cas quickly appeared in front of me, "Are you alright?!" He pulled me close to him. I looked up, "Yes; I'm fine. Did you say 'Winchester?' as in, Lucifer and Michael's vessles? Opened the gates of Hell, Winchesters?!" I moved closer to them. Dean puffed up his chest, "Yeah! Those Winchesters!" He shook his head as iff he had been offended. Mine and Carol's jaws dropped, "It's a fucking honor!" I said, a smile spreading across my face, "I have heard so much about you two!" I put my hands over my mouth. Castiel looked confused, as did Sam and Dean; Dean looked at me, "Did he tell you about us?" he asked, pointing to Castiel. I laughed, "No. My Mother and your father. They had a- Well; a 'thing' way back when; when I was really little. She told me about you two; what heros you are. I'd always hoped that I would get to meet you!" They both kind of laughed. Carol was still in pure shock. I turned my head and looked at Cas, who honestly looked a little jealous. I walked over to him and put my arms in his trench coat around him, "I'm cold." I said, loomking up and smiling at him. Dean rolled his eyes and pinched his lips together, looking the other direction; Sam smirked and looked at Carol, "Are they always like this?" Sam asked. Carol blushed and smiled, "Yeah; but it's cute. I know she's happy and I know she's safe." Carol turned her head and looked at Cas, smiling at him. Castiel looked back at her adnsmiled, almost surprised that she would say something like that about him, "Alright, alright, Pinky and Flappy! Knock off this lovy bull crap so we can find Crowly!" Dean barked. I turned toward him, "Who exactly said that you were invited pretty boy? I think we can hadle this on our own thanks you!" I snapped right back; Dean looked offended again, "Listen. Cas is my friend! And where ever he goes! We go!" Carol jumped in front of me, almost touching noses with Dean, "No! You listen! You don;t raise your voice to my best friend! If you guys wanna come along as back up, thast's fine! But you are by no means going to be rude to her?! You hear me, Ken Doll?!" Carol hissed. I covered my mouth and giggled. Dean grinted his teeth and turned around, making his way to their '67 Chevy Impala, "We'll be behind you; try to stay where we can see you!" He barked before slaming the door shut Carol looked at Sam, who looked shocked that someone had actually stood up to his brother, "Um- that was hilarious! Someone finally put Dean in his place." He chuckled. Carol smiled, "He's not going to bully me or her; over my dead body." Sam and Carol held eye contact for about 15 seconds before I hopped between them, "Yeah; and _I'm _the love bird!" I laughed as I climed into the van. Carol shot a glare at me and mouthed, "Shut up," Sam chuckled and looked at his feet, "Alright, well I'll catch you guys later." He turned and walked to the Impala. When Carol was in the van I gave her 'the look' that famous lookl you give your best friend when you see someone hot. She looked at me and laughed, "Shut up, Heaven. I don't have time for petty crushes!" I cirled up in my seat, "Whatever you say boss."

**Chapter Seven**

"Heaven; are you sure about this?" The sound of Castiel's voice was soft but concerned. I was laying on my back with my arms around his neck; he didn't have his shirt on and his skin was warm and soft, "Are you sure, Cas? I know this isn't like you, we don't have to do thi-" I was cut off by him kissing me. He smiled, "I'm sure." He leaned back down and kissed me again; at the same time he pressed out bodies together and I felt my stomach feel with butterflies. Suddenly a loud tapping came out of no where! Then everything started to shake! I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. I looked over to my window and there was Dean, tapping on my window with a flash light, "Rise and shine Pinky!" I raised up and looked out the windsheild. We were parked it what seemed to be an old parking lot, in the distance I saw an old tire shop; this must be where Crowly was! I continued to scope out the surroundings, seeing as I was a bit delerious since I had just woke up. I saw Carol and Sam; Carol was sitting on the hood of the Impala and Sam was in front of her. They were drinking beers and laughing about something. Dean was standing against my van on my side; but, I didn't see Castiel anywhere. _Where's Cas? _I thought before wrapping a blanket around my shoulders and climbing out of the door. When I put my foot down, I stepped on my blanket and went crashing to the ground! I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact of the hard assfault, but before I could even hit the ground, Den had one arm around my stomach and was putting me on my feet. I looked at him and tightly wraped the blanket back around me, "Thank you." I breathed. Dean had a scoul on his face, "Yeah; no problem. You just need to watch yourself, okay?" He odly sounded like my brother; I started to tear up and Dean's face flushed, he put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey! Are you alright, kid?" _Kid? As if he couldn't sound enogh like my brother already?! _By the time my thought finished I was sitting back in my seat bawling my eyes out! Dean looked really distressed, he pulled me in to a tight hug and rubbed my back, "Heaven, why are you crying? What's going on?" I sniffled and tried to gain my composure. I sighed heavily and pulled away from his chest and looked at him, then turned and looked at Sam, "Y'know I had a brother once," I looked back to dean, my eyes were swollen with tears, "He was one of my best friends. Now he's gone; and so is Carol's happiness! Because of me! I'M the reason that my brother is in HELL right now! ME!" I punched the dash and started to cry again. Dean had a look on his face of pure shock, "What are you talking about?" He looked confused. I let out a heavy sigh, "I was sick; really sick. I didn't have any insurance and the doctors refused to treat me because we already owed so much money," I paused and let out a soft whimper, "He made a deal! I was going to die and everyone was so depressed. So he made a deal! His soul for my health! Carol and my brother were supposed to be together for a long time! But because of ME it will never happen because he's GONE!" I put my head in my hands and started crying even harder than I had been! Dean swallowed hard and almost looked like he was tearing up. He put his hand on my shoulder, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed, jerking my shoulder away from his hand; he backed up, I could tell I had startled him a little bit. At the sound of me screaming, Carol's face turned serious and she jumped from the Impala's hood and ran to me. She shoved Dean out of the way and grabbed me, pulling me into a tight hug like Dean had me in before, only I couldn't break from Carol's. Carol shot a nastly look at Dean, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Dean looked offended and snapped back at Carol, "I didn't do anything to her!" Sam was now behind Carol, "Dean what happened?" He looked worried. Dean spoke nervously, "Sh-she told me about her brother! She was crying! I tried to console her, she told me not to touch her! I didn't DO anything!" Carol turned her head towards him slowly, "_Brother?"_ her voice cracked, she looked at my face, "Hey. Hey. Hey. It's alright; ju-just calm down babe." she rubbed my face, holding back tears. I sniffled into her chest and whispered, "Cas... Please come back.."  
About half an hour passed; I had finally calmed down and Dean had explained everything to Sam. Me and Carol sat in the van, she was in the driver's seat and I was in the passenger's; she took a swig of her beer and sighed, "So... What all did you tell him?" I raised up a little and put my forearms on my thighs, interlocking my fingers, "I told him how it was my fault that he's gone. How becasue of me my brother, my best friend's futur husband was ripped from existing!" Carol slamed her hand on the stirning wheel, "YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T TRUE! NONE OF US KNEW WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO!" I jumped out of the van and snapped my head towards her, "YES! I KNOW THAT! BUT IF IT WASN'T FOR ME HE NEVER WOULD HAVE DONE IT! I SHOULD BE DEAD! NOT! HIM!" I slamed the door shut and took off running towards the tire store. I had no weapons on me, nothing, I had no clue what I was doing; I was just running. I heard Dean and Sam yell for me to stop but I just kept going. Tears were rolling and I shut my eyes and just kept running; suddenly I crashed into something that stopped me. It was Cas; his arms were wraped around me tight and he was holding on to my shir sleeves as tight as he could, "Cas," I whimpered through my tears, "Where did you go!?" He pulled me even closer, "It's alright. I'm here now. Please clam down." But I couldn't; I was so upset, and being in his arms made me feel safe enough to cry; not just cry, but let go completely. Dean, Sam, and Carol were now surrounding me; worried out of their wits. Cas picked me up in both arms, I put my arms around his neck and my face in his chest. He whispered to me while carying me to the van, "It's going to be okay." His voice was soft but distressed. When he put me in the van I laid back and sobbed. I felt my body run cold and I started to jerk, my face was pale I could tell becasue I heard Carol faintly in the background, "Somone check her sugar!" I heard the back door of the van fly open and my bag unzip; I could hear the clicking of the test strips against the container. Shortly after hearing the sounds I felt the prick in my finger; I was hyperventilating badly. Carol's voice cracked as she read the meater out loud, "tw-twenty thre! We need to get her something with sugar in it NOW!" She was holding back tears. All I could manage to think was _not again. I can't get this sick again and lose Carol too. _I tried to raise up and felt Cas squeeze my hand and gently push me back down to the seat. Suddenly I could hear Dean, "Here! Give her this!" I heard a bag russle and then tasted something sweet on my tongue. I opened up my eyes and swallowed; I coughed a bit and looked at Cas, "W-what was that?" Cas helped me raise up and kept his arm around my back, "That was Dean's pie." He sighed, turning to Dean, looking a little confused. Carol pulled Dean into a hug that caught him completely off gaurd, "Thank you." She sighed. Dean patted her on the back a little then pulled away, "Uh. Yeah it's not a problem." He turned and walked towards the Impala; I looked at Sam who was standing above me with a concerned expression on his face. I shot my stare at Dean then back at Sam, "Go make sure he is okay." Sam backed up and Walked towards his brother. I looked at Carol who was pale as a ghost, as was Castiel, "I'm sorry you guys." I said shamefully, looking at my feet. Castiel looked up at Carol, "Carol? May I speak with you? Alone?" I looked at him,_ Um. Why? _Castiel looked at me, sighed and pinched his lips together. Carol looked concerned, "I guess so?" She walked towards the back of the van; as Castiel stood up I heald onto his hand as his slowly slipped out of my fingers. I couldn't help but try an ease drop; but I couldn't hear a damn thing! I looked up and saw Sam walking towards me. He got to the door and propped himself against the vam with one arm on the top of the passenger side door. He sighed, "Dean is fine. He just has some things he needs to talk to you about... Soon; actually." I raised up some, "Is that so?" I questioned. Sam looked over his shoulder then back to me, "Dean has been through the same thing that you have!" I rolled my eyes, "I doubt it!" Sam's face turned serious and almost angry, "You know? We used to have a Dad! He sold his soul of Dean; now he's gone! And the last tim eI spoke to him, I tried to pick a fight! So don't you doubt a damn thing; until you have heard our stories first!" My eyes swelled up with tears again, "I-I'm sorry; I-I-" "Hey! Dn't worry! I'm sorry I got angry with you, I didn't mean to! It's just a touchy subject with he and I." Sam's face turned from angry to worried. I whiped my eyes, "Okay; but I'm still sorry."  
Sam raised up from the door and looked towards Carol, "Everything okay guys?" Carol asked with concern in her voice, "Yeah, we're fine. I was just talking to Sam about... You know.." I said, looking at my feet. Carol could tell by the long pause what I was talking about. She nodded, "Ahh, I see," she looked at Sam, "You mind heading over there with your brother so I can talk to Heaven? Alone?" "Uh. Y-yeah; no problem." Sam studdered. Carol smiled, "Thank you." When Sam walked away Carol looked at me, "Heaven... Me and Cas just talked for a while and have decided; together! I mind you! That you DON'T need to go in there with Crowly." I felt a lump in my throat and anger in pulse through my veins! "What exactly is that supposed to mean?!" I snapped. Castiel came from behind her, "Heaven-" "Oh and I suppose you're going to side with her?! Wow; this is fucking stupid!" I cut in before Castiel could say anything. Castiel's lips pinched together; he sighed and his voice lowerd, "I am telling you! You are too weak to go in there, Heaven! You are not well enough to go in there!" I slapped the dash board, "Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?! Sit out here by my fucking self? What if he has an army out here or something?!" "I think if he had an army out here that they would have already came for us Heaven," Carol said, "besides; we wouldn't leave you out here alone! Cas said he would stay with you and me and the boys are going to go in and do what we need to do." I crossed my arms and flopped back in my seat, "Fine! When will you guys be going?" Carol nodded, "Be right back! Hey guys!" She turned and jogged towards the Impala. Castiel bent down on his knees in the door beside me, "Thank you." He mumbled. I looked at his face, his pretty blue eyes staring at me. I smiled, "You're welcome... But I'm not happy about this!" He chuckled, "I know," He looked down and his expression turned serious, "There, uh. There is something I have been meaning to speak with you about." I raised up, "Sure. Anything, Cas what is it?" He was just about to speak when he saw Carol and the Winchesters coming our way, "Later." He whispered as he stood up. "We're all ready to roll out. He know we're coming?" Carol loaded salt rounds into her hadgun, "He should. Just walk to the back of the store and go down the stairs. Dean and Sam will help. He should know what you are coming for." Carol nodded, "Alright," She bent down and kissed my cheek, "You be good. And stay put!" I smiled, "Yes, mother!" She patted my head, "We'll be back." Then turned and walked away towards the tire shop.  
Castiel climbed in the back of the van. I looked at him in the rear view, "You know; you could have sit up here with me." He smiled at me, "You could also come back here... With me." My face turned red and I smiled; but didn't hesitate to take him up on his offer! As I climed back there I plopped myself down right beside him. He put his hand on mine, "So. I need to talk to you." I turned my hand over and locked fingers with him, "About what?" I was curious; Cas and I never really had talked just me and him outside my thoughts! He shifted and turned to face me, "Your dreams," he sighed, "I've seen them... I like them." I flushed twelve new shades of red, "Y-you like them?" I was completely stunned. He pulled his hand away from mine and looked out the back window, "Yes..." He seemed a bit awkward. I put my hands on his face and turned it to me, "It's alright Cas," I smiled, "Cas?" His eyes widened and he moved closer to my face, "Yes?" He said, his voice was so soft it was almost as if he were whispering, "Are you saying that you want to havw sex with me?" He flushed red and kind of smiled, then he nodded his head. What happened next was unexpected; right as my mouth curved into a smile I was taken to the floor in a passionate kiss! I clutched his back and wrapped my legs around his hips; he pressed against me, I gasped as the kiss got deeper. Soon we were clothesless and sweating; his hair was just as soft as I had thought; and I felt how stiff his dick was, it shocked me! I pulled away from him right before he made his way inside me, "Cas! Are you sure about this?! You don;t have to." I said, practically out of breath. Cas smiled a devilish smile and whispered, "I'm sure." Before I had a chance to respond to his statement, he thrusted his hips forward! I cried out ans squeezed the back of his shoulders. I had never felt this way before; having sex with Castiel felt so different; it was amazing. The harder I squeezed Castiel's shoulders, the louder he groaned. Soon ehough we were both at a point of ecstasy! Both of us breathing heavily, he rolled off of me and laid beside me with his arm over my stomach; pulling me closer and holding me. I felt like I had been born all over again; I felt like a new person. I looked at his eyes, so beautiful and blue, wide with fasination; he smiled, "I've never been in love with a human before..." I felt my eyes widen, "You're in love with me Cas?" I giggled a little and he pulled me closer, "I believe so." Suddenly everything bad that had ever happened to me seemed to melt away. I was in love with him too, and I had no idea until this moment. I was in love with and Angel; that I had also just had sex with. I couldn't help but wonder though; I turned my head to Cas and propped my head on my arm, "Isn't there something wrong with this?" He looked confused, "What do you mean?" I laid on my back and looked at the roof of the van, "I mean; aren't you and I, what we've done, isn't it wrong? Like, isn't there some kind of angel handbook or something that tells you all the things you can and can't do as an agel? I just don't understand, Cas." He raised up and looked distressed and almost sad, "I don't care if it's wrong," he said through grinted teeth, "I have never felt such a feeling than the one I feel when I am with you. I don't care! If it's wrong. Becasue it feels like it is right. So many angels have done so much worse than, have sex and fall in love. There are angels that have killed for their own selfish purposes!" I could tell he was getting really upset and I started to feel like I should have just kept my mouth shut about it. I laid my body against his back and wrapped my arms around him, "Okay. If you are okay with it, wether it be wrong or not, then I am alright with it; and whatever happens, we'll make it through it together." After my word were out he turned and pulled me into a hug, holding me for what felt like forever. When he pulled back from the hug , he picked his coat off of the floor and wrapped it aorund my shoulders; he found all my clothes and put them in my lap, "Get dressed, they're coming back." I turned around and saw Sam, Dean, and Carol walking from the tire shop. _Huh? I guess that was simple? _Cas was already dressed and outside of the van; stalling to give me time to get dressed. I saw the concern in Carol's face, "Where's your coat, Cas?" Dean shot a glare at Castiel, "Yeah... Cas. Where _is_ your coat?" Dean pinched his lips together; Cas looked at his feet, "Heaven is wearing it." Dean looked angry and confused, "Why exactly is she wearing it?" Dean almost sounded jealous! "Dean, I don't think that matters right now okay?" Carol put her hand on Dean'd chest and pushed him away from Cas. He rolled his eyes; Carol looked from Dean to Cas, "Where is Heaven?" Cas turned his head towards the van, "she is in there. Probably sleeping." Carol made her way to the back of the van; I was already dressed so wasn't worried about her seeing me naked! When she opened the back double doors she started to speak, "Hey. You oka-" She stopped in mid sentence and a smile spread actoss her face, "_Oh my God, Heaven," _She said, "Yeah; you're okay!" She clutched her stomach, laughing and I turned bright red! "What are you talking about?" "You knoe exactly what I am talking about!" She gave me a sly look, "How did you know?!" I moved towards her, she grined, "I have my ways! Your face hasn't been that refreshed and pink since you found out me and your brother were getting hitched!" She folded down the coller of Castiel's jacket. I giggled and looked at her, "He told me he loved me; and I love him too, Carol." Carol climbed in the van with me and shut the doors, "But isn't there something wring with that?" She whispered. Before I could answer her, Dean yanked open the doors, "I didn't think you had a thing for angels?" He said sarcatically. I moved closer to him, "Dean. I'm sor-" "Don't apologize," He cut me off, I was for sure he was pissed to no end at me, "I've been trying to get him laid for years! You must be pretty damn special if he went as far as to tell you he loved you!" I smiled, "Did he tell you what happened?" I asked him; Dean nodded, "Yeah; he just told me, Sam has no clue." I giggles and looked at Carol. "I do have some questions," Dean said; I nodded my head letting him know to go on, "Isn't this... I don't know, illegal? Isn't there some kind of, Angel-" "Angel handbook?" I cut him off, laughing. He looked surprised, "Yeah?" I smiled and played with my thumbs, "I asked him about that. He said that he didn't care who it was wrong to; it was right for him; and I guess I feel the same way." Dean gave me a half smile then looked at Carol. I recognized that stare that the two of them held for a few seconds before both of them turned bright red and looked down. I couldn't hold back my laughter. This whole time I thought Carol had it bad for Sam; I guess I was wrong? Carol rolled her eyes at me and jumped in the driver's seat, "Are we rady to roll out?" I jumped up and climbed out the back past Dean. I yelled for Castiel to get in the van. As I stood and waited on him to get over there, I noticed that Dean and Carol were talking. Dean was leaned up against the top of the van and both of them had huge smiles on there faces. When Cas got in the van I hopped in the passenger's seat and slapped Carol on the arm, "Let's roll." "Alright," she said looking at me, then back to Dean, "We'll pick this up later." She smiled. Dean grinned and tapped teh top of the van, "Gotcha," He walked off to his Impala. I looked at Carol, letting her know I knew what was going on; she laughed, "Don't even look at me like that!" I laughed and looked out the window, "Let's just head back to Mom's. I miss her like crazy!"


End file.
